


no sleep looks good on you

by merrylarry



Series: 99 problems, and they're all their own faults [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 14:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrylarry/pseuds/merrylarry
Summary: Tony hasn't slept in over a day, but Stephen has his ways of persuading him to come to bed.





	no sleep looks good on you

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @god-doesnt-talk-to-us

Tony hadn’t slept for going on 27 hours. He’d gone longer without seeing the inside of his eyelids, but certain people in his life didn’t exactly agree with his life plan - stretching the amount of time he could spend without needing to rest. 

He had only a single man to blame for keeping him from achieving this goal. Stephen Strange. It was as though Stephen cared about his health every time he forced him to leave his lab and head to bed. (In fact, ever since Stephen’s arrival in his life, his bedroom was one of his favorite places to spend his time.) 

Tony had discovered the amazing effects of coffee years ago, and tonight he took full advantage of its properties. He took his final sip from his seventh cup and sighed as he looked around his lab. There were unfinished projects and abandoned blueprints strewn throughout the room. A few tables were covered in a thin layer of dust - though that tended to happen when Tony limited his focus to a single work table. 

It was close to midnight on day two when Tony paused his work. “How long have you been up?”

Tony turned to face Stephen. “Today, or in total?” he asked. Stephen leaned against a nearby table and rubbed his face with his hands. 

“You realize not sleeping is more detrimental to your work than, in your own words, wasting time sleeping, correct?” Stephen mused. 

Tony crossed his arms over his chest. “Whatever you say, Mr. Doctor.”

Stephen sighed. “How long, Tony? If you don’t answer I’ll just ask Friday.”

Tony mumbled a few curse words under his breath. He knew he should have installed a program to keep Friday quiet. “A little over thirty,” he responded softly. 

“Ton-”

“But I’m not even really tired!” Tony interjected. 

“How are you still alive?” Stephen asked. 

Tony laughed weakly. “I ask myself the same thing every morning.”

Stephen stayed silent and just looked at Tony for a moment. “And if you were in bed in the mornings, I would be there to give you plenty of reasons to stay above ground.” Stephen smirked. Tony nodded his head slowly as he pondered the idea. He stood up from his stool and stretched out his arms and back. “In fact, I could give you one right now if you come to bed.”

Tony smiled. “You have yourself a deal there, Doc.” Stephen rolled his eyes and created a portal to their shared bedroom. Tony walked through it and into the other room as Stephen followed close behind. 

And, if Tony didn’t end up falling asleep until early the next morning, well, then a certain Stephen Strange was to blame.


End file.
